


Thirst for an Eel

by TasteyTarts (Floyd_Does_Writing)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, biting kink, blowjob, is this like reverse sadomasochism or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/pseuds/TasteyTarts
Summary: Sub!Floyd gives Dom!Riddle a blowjob
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Thirst for an Eel

In a messy room, one had no trouble blaming any clothes being on the floor on sleeping with someone, right? Since obviously, Floyd's room was always a total mess. No exceptions. But this was different; other than just the usual mess his room was and the pair of purple sweatpants on the floor, a pair of light pink and blue striped boxers were haphazardly thrown on top of the purple garments. A neater pile was right next to them, pajamas of a light maroon with golden trimmings and basic white boxers. Two young men were on top of the large bed, the taller one on his back and the smaller one teasing at the taller's largeness.

"Mmaaaaahhhh~ G~Goldfishieeeee~!" Floyd moaned cutely.

"Oh, shut up, Floyd!" Riddle said, gripping the thick member and tugging at it roughly. This made the eel moan cutely.

Hearing Floyd making all these lewd noises brought the short redhead such pleasure. Riddle chuckled cutely, fondling his own hardness. While he was too small to get inside Floyd, he had a plan. He grabbed Floyd roughly, pulling the tall one's face close to his hardness.

"Suck. Now," Riddle ordered, "and simply don't go easy on me, either. I want it rough."

Floyd happily obliged. He took Riddle's hardness - small compared to his own - into those sharp-toothed jaws. His eerily long tongue wrapped around the small member twice. He began sucking roughly, Riddle moving his hips in time to the sucking. Floyd unwrapped his tongue, and lightly bit the small hardness inside his mouth. Riddle moaned heavily, and ordered Floyd to bite more. Naturally, he obligated; nobody would dare to not listen to the beautiful Red Tyrant himself, now, would they? Floyd enjoyed peppering Riddle's member with small bites; Riddle enjoyed the sensation of being bitten.

Riddle began his climax into Floyd's mouth; Floyd, however, climaxed all over his bed as well as all over his Goldfish. Floyd swallowed the whole load, which was surprisingly large for such a small young man.

Needless to say, this could probably be some form of bizarre reverse sadomasochism.


End file.
